Drainage pump systems are frequently used in the medical sector in order to aspirate body fluids and other fluids. Said systems customarily have a suction pump, one or more fluid collection containers and a drainage tube between the patient and the fluid collection container. By generation of a negative pressure in the fluid collection container, fluid is sucked from the patient via the drainage tube into the fluid collection container where it is collected.
It is known in addition to the drainage tube to carry an auxiliary tube to the patient. This enables air to be supplied to the patient's cavity which is to be drained, and the drainage line can be flushed. A drainage pump system with an auxiliary line is known, for example, from WO 2005/061025. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,656 also discloses a drainage pump system with an auxiliary line. A bacteria filter is provided in the auxiliary line in said document.
US 2006/0155260 discloses a wound drainage system in which the wound is flushed with a flushing liquid, the flushing liquid is sucked off together with the wound exudate and is cleaned, and the cleaned flushing liquid is supplied again to the wound, in a closed circuit. The flushing liquid can be sterilized by the action of ultraviolet, gamma or electron radiation. WO 2012/067918 proposes sterilizing the sucked-off liquid in a drainage pump system by the action of ultraviolet radiation before or after said liquid enters the fluid collection container. The liquid treated in such a manner is subsequently disposed of.